


Bokuto's Gym Bunny.

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Gyms, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Bokuto makes a promise to his older lover and meets an interesting gymrat.





	Bokuto's Gym Bunny.

The instant he saw her photo in the newspaper, he knew it was time to call. Kotaro Bokuto was a junior majoring in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering at the University of Minnesota. He was a former volleyball player and it gave him quite the bod. His large biceps, thick pecs, and succulent abs gave him many female admirers to which he gladly accepted them in his bed. He even did his male admirers once in a while! He came from Saitama and wanted to go abroad for the diversity of colleges and how sexy the women were. His round, golden-colored eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks made him all the more alluring. Also impressive is his 6'1 height.

The ordinary Monday lunchtime found him sitting at a small table with soup and a sandwich at Comstock Dining Hall. Opening the local sports feature section, he noticed an advertisement for a new karate studio. The ad featured the photo of a very fit young woman in a fighting stance, with a captivating expression that somehow conveyed both satisfaction and determination. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a green halter and shorts that showed off toned and shapely arms and legs and well-defined abs.

The ad had a very clear objective: to use the hope of getting into a class with such an attractive woman to entice people to call that business. Instead, Bokuto simply pulled out his cell phone to call her home number.

That simple act triggered a familiar torrent of conflicting emotions. His lunch sat neglected as three chapters of his memories unfolded in the usual sequence. Bokuto, tired of fucking UMN's populace, decided to call up an older woman and see what sex is like with her.

He had called an escort service seeking nothing more than an anonymous woman. What arrived instead, however, was an 43 year old woman named Donna. A 5'7, busty redhead with slight gray streaks. She became Bokuto's regular fuck buddy. There was something about a MILF that just makes everything else seem like soured milk. She was beautiful, mature, wise, and flexible. Donna has been divorced for 10 years and her children lived with their father in Madison, Wisconsin. 

The sensations were permanently emblazoned in his soul: the scent of her hair as he kissed her neck, the amazing soft/firmness of her breasts under his fingers, the tight peaks of her nipples as they stiffened between his lips, the silky smoothness of her skin as his kisses traveled past her bellybutton, the tight curls around her pussy that tickled the skin of his groin, and the overwhelmingly warm moistness of her sex as she engulfed him, pulling him inexorably to a climax that seemed to finally reawaken him like a lightning bolt into his veins.

After that, waiting even one week seemed like forever, so two days later he invited her for a three hour session, for what would turn out to be the beginning of a new phase of his life. Their first climax was an explosive roller-coaster thrill and left them in a languorous state of sensuality. Laying on the bed with his arms around her, their bodies touching softly, caressing the curve from her shoulders past her waist to her tush, he finally realized that in addition to being dangerously sexy, she was also deliciously firm and fit.

He asked her what she did for exercise. That led to an hour-long, eyes-locked conversation about their mutual interest in fitness and exercise, ending in another round of even more physical sex with her riding him. This time during her climax, she didn't restrain herself, and Bokuto could see how the sheer power in her legs and hips as she bucked on top of him might be intimidating to some guys.

After that, they developed a steady relationship as workout partners and sexual partners. The combination was mutually beneficial as they used the full power of sex to motivate and encourage each other's exercise goals, and used working out together as foreplay to get physically aroused and erotically charged before sex.

Their status changed from client-and-provider to lovers, but without formally discussing it, he continued to leave money for her and she continued to take it. It allowed him to revel in the physical celebration without worrying about emotional baggage, it allowed her to take fewer clients and concentrate on her modeling, and together they used it as a framework for a continuing role-play that had power in its illicit nature.

Most of their dates would start as workouts in the makeshift gym in his apartment, challenging each other to lift a heavier weight than last week, or persuading one last repetition with the promise of a striptease reward. Their progress in strength and physical appearance was impressive.

At the beginning, Bokuto had started with decent weights for an average guy. A year later, however, it was Donna who was easily using those weights, while Bokuto had tripled his strength. Donna's newly toned body had moved her into high demand as a swimsuit, figure, and fitness model, while Bokuto was now more muscled than when he had played volleyball. And yet he still didn't look like some steroided bodybuilder.

For spice, though, they often returned to sex-for-hire fantasies, playing the roles of a new escort or a new client with "special interests," or reversing characters so that Bokuto played a gigolo or a powerful seducer.

Overall, there was no question that it was Donna who had now owned the Japanese exchange student. Bokuto stopped his rakish ways and spend virtually all his time with the beautiful MILF. With a permanent woman in his life, Bokuto focused on his studies seriously and maintained a 4.0 GPA. They had become such good partners, Bokuto was even thinking about love and marriage! Of course he was 21 and she was 43. Society may have its doubts but someone like him could easily put it out of his mind and ignore everything and everyone.

Rousing himself from his reminiscences with a smile, he returned his attention to his cell phone and pressed the speed-dial button for Donna's home number.

She clearly had looked at the caller ID, since she answered the phone with a cheery, "Hello, Bokuto. I've been expecting to hear from you."

"Hi, Donna. I saw the karate ad."

"Did you like it?"

"Absolutely! I'll bet there are hundreds of guys lined up for karate lessons already."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"You can't blame me for trying. I was actually calling to see if you're still free for this Friday night."

"I would really love to, but I just got a call to fly out to Los Angeles for three weeks."

"That's a long trip," he replied with disappointment.

"They hired me to feature in a whole series of exercise videos."

"Very cool! I am so thrilled for you! I will miss you, though. Can we schedule something for when you get back in town?"

"Now, honey, you know you're the first person I want to see when I get back, but I wouldn't want you to have to wait that long. Besides, there's a very special favor I need to ask from you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I have a friend who wants to get into the escort business. I was hoping you'd be willing to meet with her this weekend."

"I don't know. You know my days of one-night stands are over. I think I should just wait..."

"No, really," she insisted. "I know you're a one-woman guy now, and I love you for it, but that's the reason I need you for this favor. I'd like her to have her first job with someone safe and kind. You're the only guy I can completely trust to behave like a gentleman and to treat her like a lady. She is very pretty and sexy, but I'm not sure she's really cut out for all the tough aspects of this business. If you don't like her, of course, I promise to make it up to you next time."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, and I'm honored that you would entrust her to me."

"There's no one sweeter than you, Bokuto. You have to pretend to be a real, impartial client though. Don't let on that you know it's her first time. You've got to make sure she thinks that she's being a great escort, even if she's not. She's very vulnerable at the moment and she needs this both as a source of income and as a shot of confidence."

"Well, in that case, I'll expect her on Friday night. You can trust me to take good care of her. Have a safe trip, Donna. Knock 'em dead!"

"Have fun with Jessica!"

Friday night found him watching TV in his apartment, trying to concentrate on an anime. During the week the distractions of work were barely enough to overcome the anticipation of meeting Jessica, but now he couldn't even keep track of which team was winning. Waiting for Donna was always a delicious period of anticipation, but now his mind raced to predict just what kind of date she had arranged for him tonight.

When Bokuto finally heard the doorbell, he sprang to his feet and forced himself not to sprint through the apartment to the front door. He opened it to find a beautiful woman with a captivating smile and a briefcase. She was much younger (at Bokuto's age in fact) and a few inches shorter than Donna, and was outfitted nicely in a light blue sweater and dark blue skirt. Her medium blond hair framed her face in a way that made her hazel eyes sparkle.

"I'm looking for Bokuto," she greeted him brightly.

"You must be Jessica," he replied, with a smile finally replacing his worry lines. "Come in, please. I'm feeling a bit underdressed," he added, gesturing to his gym shorts and tee-shirt and then to her business attire.

"Hey, that's no problem. In fact, I'd say you look very nice. This is just my 'dressed for work' outfit to convey the impression of a realtor or saleswoman. I have my workout clothes in my briefcase."

Jessica's words had betrayed the inexperience behind her veneer of confidence. Bokuto tried to think of something reassuring to say, but merely stammered, "Would you like to... I mean, can I offer you ... Maybe... Um..."

She visibly relaxed, smiled, and replied, "Yeah, Donna said you'd be cute and bashful."

"Oh really," he laughed. "What else did she tell you about me?"

"Not that much. She did suggest that a warm-up run on the treadmill would give us a chance to get acquainted."

"Well, then, you can change in the guest room, first door on the right."

As her skirt swirled around her, she called over her shoulder, "Back in a flash."

Bokuto walked to the kitchen and stared out the window. Jessica was very cute, just the kind of woman that would have caught his eye and that he would have been too reserved to approach.

"You have got to start dating," he told himself with a renewed insistence.

"Bokuto?" a voice called out.

"Here in the kitchen," he replied. A moment later, he added, "Wow. That is an extremely nice workout outfit."

She wore a cropped tee-shirt that hung a few inches away from her tanned midsection, tastefully announcing the presence of pert breasts. Her shorts were high-cut at the leg and quite formfitting, accentuating her slim waist and flaring hips.

"Let's get this party started," she suggested invitingly.

He handed her a bottle of water and led the way into his home gym. "I have both a treadmill and a stepper, so you can choose whichever you like."

"I'm a treadmill-kind of girl, thanks," she answered as she stood on the rails, started the motor, walked a few steps, and then started jogging as the belt picked up speed. Suddenly Bokuto wished that the stepper, instead of being next to her, had been positioned somewhere that would have allowed a better view of the delightful bouncing of her petite frame. Sighing slightly, he moved onto the stepper and started climbing.

"Your apartment is beautiful," she commented as she hit her stride.

"Thanks. It feels empty, though, since I'm the only one here."

"Oh. I didn't know. Where are you from?"

"Saitama, Japan. I came to America because I love diversity and Japan was not the most diverse place in the world. Also UMN had such a great engineering school, I wanted to try it out. Plus I just love Minnesota: the food, the accents, the lakes, the trees, the people. I also think that it could be second Scandinavia."

"Oh well I'm glad you love it here. Well let me tell you about me: I'm a junior at UMN majoring in German, Scandinavian, and Dutch. I'm half Norwegian and half Swedish and I think getting in touch with your heritage really opens your eyes. I'm also from Bemidji."

They spent a few minutes on safer topics of the weather and Minnesota politics as Bokuto became increasingly impressed by Jessica's stamina, since she was conversing easily at a fairly brisk pace. Eventually, Bokuto got around to one of the questions he'd really wanted to ask.

"So how did you and Donna get to know each other?"

"It turns out that we belong to the same gym," Jessica replied. "I attend a lot of group classes, and every once in a while Donna would come for a class or two, and then go back to the weights and machines. We started talking more and became friends. Ever since we realized that we were in the same line of work, we've been best buddies."

She paused for a moment, feeling a bit guilty for telling Bokuto this slightly rearranged version of the truth. Another minute on the treadmill, however, relaxed her again, and she concluded with satisfaction, "That was a good warm-up. Want to show me the rest?"

They both stopped and climbed off their machines, glowing from the exertion. Jessica tried to set the stage by explaining, "Donna said that you usually play some kind of game of 'strip weightlifting' to push each other to break your own records. I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you with that, but perhaps you can give me a beginner's introduction instead."

"Sure," he agreed as they walked. "I've got my weights around this way."

"Wow! This looks as professional as the gym I belong to."

"Thanks. I built a lot of the equipment myself."

"It's all a bit overwhelming. Where to start?" she asked.

"Let me show you lat pull-downs," he suggested before walking over to a hanging bar, kneeling on the floor and demonstrating while describing the exercise. "You pull down from your elbows to work the back muscles. Pretty basic." He replaced the bar, reduced the weight, and invited her, saying, "Now you try."

"That's good," he encouraged her as she pulled the bar smoothly down. "A little lower at the bottom. Hold for a second and really squeeze your shoulder blades together." He placed his hands on her back so she could feel where to emphasize. "That's it!" he declared as she got it right on the second try.

He stepped back to observe her technique, but the only thing he noticed was how much her cropped tee-shirt lifted up every time she extended her arms. The tantalizingly exposed lower half of her bra curved out significantly more than he had imagined. Despite his efforts to be a gentleman, some deep part of his brain immediately revised his impression from "pert" to "nicely packed," and he had to turn away for a moment to adjust the expanding heat in his briefs.

Perhaps she did detect his reaction, however, since as she stood up she said with a wink, "I think it's getting too hot in here for so much clothing, don't you?"

Reaching down, she slowly lifted the tee-shirt over her head, revealing what had probably once been a black sports bra, but now had half of the material cut away to reveal a vast expanse of creamy skin from her collarbones, down the delightfully rounded slopes of her breasts, to the sharp cavern in between. The fabric seemed to cover her nipples only by sheer luck. In reply, he pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Hey, that's nice!" she exclaimed.

Bokuto turned to look over his shoulder to see what thing behind him might have been so riveting.

"No. You, silly!" Jessica laughed. "Donna didn't tell me you looked that good. Are you a professional athlete?" In response to Bokuto's laugh, she added, "No, seriously, I haven't ever seen a guy look that good in person. You're as buff as an action movie hero or music video star."

"Well, thank you very much." Bokuto acknowledged. "I take that as a compliment, since most of those guys are probably are my age. I also used to play volleyball in high school."

"How old are you?" she asked incredulously.

"21." he said.

"Wow! Same as me! I bet women must throw themselves at you."

"Well I did use to sleep around a lot," he said soberly. "And actually, this is a new look for me. In the past year or so, your friend Donna has been a relentless workout partner and I finally got serious about a low-fat diet."

"You should really think about modeling or something," she stated. "Well, what exercise is next?"

"Bench press for the chest," Bokuto explained, sitting on the bench before leaning back squarely onto it. "You lift the weight off the rack, lower it to your chest, and press it back up. Focus the effort across your chest like this..."

"Wait, wait!" Jessica cried out. "You're not supposed to use heavy weights today! Donna said you shouldn't try to break any records since I wouldn't be able to spot you."

"No worries," Bokuto reassured her, "This is my warm-up weight." He pumped the weight smoothly up and down a dozen times before returning it to the rack. "You're still staring," he observed.

Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "It makes sense, I guess, now that I think of it, but I just never realized that chest muscles could flex and bulge out like that."

"I'm hoping that was a compliment, and if so, thanks. Your turn."

She sat on the bench and lay back while Bokuto handed her a bar with no weight plates. He continued his instruction, "Lower this slowly. Now push it forcefully upwards, thinking about using your chest to bring your arms together."

He kept his hands on the bar to guide it up and down, but his gaze was riveted to her chest. At the top of the motion her breasts were squeezed into a sharp cleavage. At the bottom of the motion, the fabric of her sports bra stretched low enough to expose the rosy edges around her nipples and stretched tight enough to accentuate their clearly noticeable tips. The warmth in his groin intensified into a gentle ache.

"Um, are you planning to take this bar, or just stand there all day?" she teased.

"Sorry," he replied with a slight flush as he replaced the weight on the rack so she could sit up.

"Whew," she breathed. "I think it really is getting hot in here. Too hot for shorts."

She winked again and stood up. Jessica slowly peeled the snug fabric down, wiggling her hips slightly as she worked the fabric over their curves. Only two black strings interrupted the smooth surface of her skin.

His gaze flowed from her waist down the creamy roundness of her rear to the delightful little tuck where it met the firm contours of her thighs. In the front, she gradually revealed that the mere strings continued beyond the point of reason until they finally attached to a tiny piece of almost-sheer fabric.

"You're stunning!" he managed to say, entranced by her figure.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you like me," she said quietly. After a moment, submerged in her thoughts, she continued, "Your turn."

Dragging himself back from his own reverie, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts and pulled downward.

"Ooh, Australian-style briefs. You've got good taste in under-fashions." With a smile she added, "And may I say, you fill them out very nicely."

"Thank you," he said sheepishly. "I guess we should move on to legs."

Walking over to a rack, he ducked under a bar and lifted it across the back of his shoulders. He repeatedly squatted down into a deep knee bend and stood back up. She was so busy watching his legs that she didn't look at the bar until it clanked back into the rack.

"Moving heavy things all the time? Don't you need some kind of permit for that?" she quipped.

"Very funny," he commented as he removed all the weights from each side. "The bar by itself is forty-five pounds. Your turn."

She complied by taking the bar on her shoulders.

Guiding her gently with one hand on her shoulder blades and one on her lower back, he coached, "Keep your head up, eyes forward. Slow and steady down. That's it. Let your butt go back more. Like that. Now up..."

For a novice, she was very smooth and steady, but Bokuto barely noticed. His gaze was transfixed by the unobstructed view of her buns curving into tight roundness each time she stood up. Those exercise classes had clearly delivered results, since this was a booty that could launch a thousand videos.

"Very nice," he praised as she returned the bar to the rack.

"Thanks for the compliment, but were you really paying attention to my technique or to my ass?" she asked with a grin.

"If you really want the truth, both," he smiled. "I'd like you to feel something. Hang on a second." He added an intimidating plate to each side. "Okay. Step under."

"Wait," she protested. "What did you do?"

"I added thirty-five pounds to each side."

"But... that bar weighs more than me," she protested.

"You've got great, shapely legs, and shapely means strong. I know you'll like this. I'll guide you, but I have to pull our hips together if you don't think that's too forward."

"That actually sounds kind of nice," she grinned, ducking to take the bar and then stepping back while he moved in behind her.

The warmth of her body was an enjoyable surprise as his chest pressed against her back. Placing his hands around her waist created an electric sensation in his fingers, and he scarcely dared to pull her toward him. His erect cock nestled along the cleft between her firm cheeks, separated only by the thin fabric of his briefs.

"You're right. That does feel nice," she teased.

"Not that, the lift. Now down together."

"This is heavy," she said frantically as they dipped.

"I'm right here. Now, push."

"Unnh," she grunted as she forced the bar upwards.

"Good. From the hips. Again."

"Again?" she protested.

"Down!" he instructed. "Now, push!"

With growing confidence she pressed upwards.

"Down, slow, slow. Now, push!"

This time, he felt the power surge through her hips. Four more times he guided her torso up and down as she found a smooth rhythm, synchronizing deep breaths with the thrusts of her lower body.

"Okay," he said, lifting the weight off her shoulders and lowering the bar to the ground.

"Oh, God, that feels good," Jessica exclaimed as she spun around with eyes twinkling. "Is that what it feels like for you?"

"Mm-hmm," he answered.

"Now I can understand the attraction. It's... exhilarating. Almost like sex," she gushed.

"I think Arnold was once quoted saying something to that effect," he smiled.

"I can see I'm going to have to start joining Donna over on the heavy side of the gym."

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'd be your training partner anytime."

"It's a deal," she agreed with a satisfied sigh. Raising her eyebrow with a flirty glance and moving her hands to her sports bra, she declared, "Now it's certainly way too hot for this."

She stretched the fabric band away from her torso and guided it gradually up and over the delightful swells on her chest. As if in slow motion, he saw their soft weight relax downward as the band slid forward along their lower surface. They lifted up for a moment as the elastic caught slightly on the jutting firmness of her nipples, until they were freed and bounced downward again with an achingly attractive jiggle. Finally, the fabric slid past the delicious convexities that framed her nipples from above.

After a few moments of silence she asked plaintively, "You don't like them?"

"I'm entranced. Speechless," he answered. "My God, you're beautiful."

"Really?" she brightened.

"Absolutely," he declared, and slowly pulled her toward him until her breasts were pressed gently against his chest.

After pausing a moment to savor the sensation, he kissed her forehead. Emboldened by the warm embrace she returned, he spent the next minute caressing her face with his lips. Her eyes were closed as she gradually released the insecurities that she had tried so hard to hide.

"Mmm," she sighed as she finally broke their contact. "Don't try to distract me, mister. You owe me another piece of clothing."

Bokuto pulled off his briefs, revealing the thickness of his semi-erection.

"I see you have something to match all those big muscles," she teased.

"Yeah, well, you have only yourself to blame for that," he parried.

After a moment she asked, "Just how big are your arms anyway?"

"Over sixteen inches."

Taking a step back, she continued, "Donna did tell me a few final things. She said you are so humble that you would probably say something like that, even though they're really almost seventeen inches. She said she was sorry that you wouldn't be able to set any records for lifting heavy weights with me, but she did have 'another idea that you would appreciate'. And finally, she said that you had invented some new kind of arm exercise that you should show me."

Raising an eyebrow at this curious display of information, Bokuto complied with a shrug, "Over here. I made special pulleys at elbow height. Each hand is separate and you keep your elbows at your side. When you pull your hands down to your legs like this, it pumps the triceps on the back of the arm."

"Nice," she observed, watching his muscles flare outward.

"When you swing back through the middle and pull your hands toward your shoulders like this, it pumps the biceps."

"Damn nice! Okay. Just stay right there, don't move," she instructed as she ducked under the cable.

Bewildered, Bokuto asked, "What's up?" as Jessica knelt in front of him.

"You are," she replied. "You work on your arms, I'll work on this," she explained, reaching toward his cock. She was shocked by his size. 12 1/2 inches long and 4 inches thick, it was by far the biggest she had ever seen, and she's definitely been around. "Wow! You are certainly a big boy! So that stereotype of Japanese guys having small cocks is bullshit?"

"Oh yeah." he said. 

"Well, as we say in Minnesota: Time to suck this loonie dry." she said. "And you're going to be my uff da!"

"You're kidding," he protested in shock.

"Try me," she countered.

Still taken aback, he moved the weight for one stroke down and up and felt her simultaneously lick down and up the length of his manhood. Surprised, but catching on quickly, he repeated the exercise, feeling the soft smoothness of Jessica's tongue stroke his expanding erection. They reached a steady rhythm and his ordinarily careful mind lost count after he passed his usual dozen repetitions.

Again and again he lifted the weight as the ache in his muscles and the pressure between his legs intensified. His breaths became grunts as he forced himself through one more, and one more, and one more, until he just could not complete the next. He sagged forward as he released the weight and finally noticed the full size of his bulging member.

"It would be a shame to waste this big, beautiful erection," she said with a sly bit of drama as she gently caressed it with her fingertips. "I think we should keep on going," she encouraged as she moved the pin to make the weight stack one plate lighter.

"You're not serious," he said incredulously.

Her lips, however, were already poised achingly above his glistening cock. She glanced up at him and merely said, "Ready when you are."

He grabbed the handles and began another set. By now he was beginning to feel the pulsations deep in his groin signaling his approach to orgasm, but eventually the burning in his muscles caused his hands to collapse against the pulleys once again.

She quickly reduced the weight and purred, "You are so damn big, I think we should find out just how much of you I can swallow."

With a bit of trepidation mixed with overwhelming excitement and anticipation, he launched into another set. The warm wetness of her mouth multiplied his pleasure as she seemed to take more of his length with every stroke. This time, his rod was twitching from the pleasure from her surrounding lips when his arms finally gave out.

She moved the pin to a light weight and encouraged him with excitement in her voice, "One more set should do it."

"I'm so exhausted! I can't!" he complained.

"Not even for this?" she asked. Still kneeling, she slid down the strings of her thong, revealing a patch of curly blond hair and a hint of the already puffy lips beneath.

He attacked the handles and rapidly pumped this much lighter weight as if his life depended on it. Jessica tantalized his cock with every oral trick imaginable. In order to keep his arousal at the highest possible pitch, she varied techniques from licking his length, kissing his balls, and vibrating his tip with her lips, to finally engulfing more of him than he imagined possible.

Between the burning in his arms and the pulsing tension in his loins, his grunts transformed into screams of animal lust. Refusing to stop, he lifted the weight again and again, defying human limits of pain. She expertly kept him on the verge of orgasm until his arms gave out one last time and the weights crashed to the ground.

"Now measure," she ordered.

The focus of sexual intensity had filled his world so completely that he had to shake his head for a moment to fit in this new thought. "So you think you actually made it bigger than usual? Interesting." Reaching for a tape measure, he added, "It does feel ready to explode out of its skin."

"Not your cock, silly, your arms!" she declared as she stood up.

Barely able to move from the stiffness in his muscles and in his rod, he wrapped the cloth strip around his arm and flexed his amplified muscles. Amazed at what he saw, he gave a final squeeze to see his biceps pull the tape to seventeen and one-eighth.

He excitedly exclaimed, "Goddamn, you did it! That's an amazing personal record to break. I don't know how to thank you enough..."

"Just take me. Take me now!" she replied. Her eyes were sparkling as she led him back toward the weight bench, continuing to cradle his erection in her hand.

Jessica sat down and leaned back onto the bench, not relinquishing her hold on his manhood. This made Bokuto have to scramble slightly to move to a kneeling position between her legs, but he was enjoying her persistence too much to break the connection.

As he leaned forward on top of her, she pulled his shaft to the moistness at her center. She then slid it upwards to distribute the slippery liquid, gasping as his tip brushed around her clit. This was repeated several times, almost as if she were using a vibrator, but accomplishing the dual purpose of stimulating herself and driving Bokuto back to the peak of lust.

With a contented sigh she repositioned his tip at the entrance to her sex and, slowly enough to savor every sensation, pulled him into her until his swollen head was encircled by the most delightfully tight layer of her womanhood. Leaving him poised there, cleaving the entrance to her sanctuary, she stretched her arms up over her head in a display of "take me" vulnerability.

He could not decide which aspect of her gesture was most captivating, the eyes-half-closed smile on her lips, the lengthened hourglass of her figure on display, or the entrancing breasts that now thrust upward toward him. Cupping one hand around a breast, he lifted the firm nipple to his lips. His tongue traced circles around the areola as he began to rotate his hips, slowly working his shaft into the moist heat of her pussy.

Jessica's sensations from all over her body merged, so that Bokuto's stroking or circling or rocking or massaging could scarcely be distinguished as being localized to her lips or ears or neck or breasts or loins, but blended into an overwhelming whole. Finally, his soft kisses on her face reached her mind, his gentle hand around her clit surrounded her heart, and his surging fullness penetrated deep enough to reach her soul. As one entity, Bokuto and Jessica pulsed together until they reached that perfect point of satisfaction.

They laid together with eyes locked and arms wrapped around each other while he gently softened within her. For a brief, delicious time, the only sounds were their synchronized exhalations as one or the other of them would move slightly, triggering one of the still-tingling points where their bodies met. Finally, Jessica ran her fingers through Bokuto's white-gray owlish hair and gave him a tender kiss.

She took a breath and then asked softly, "What would you think about my staying the night?"

"I would love that more than anything in the world, but I don't think I can afford it."

After a pause, she gazed deeply into his eyes and added, "I have a confession to make. I'm not really an escort." Correcting herself, she continued, "Well, maybe I am. I don't know. This was my first job."

"Really?" he asked, still trying to pretend that he hadn't already known this in advance.

She hugged him a little tighter and continued with a tiny tremble in her voice, "My parents kinda cut me off and so to avoid a future at McDonalds, I've been supporting myself as a research assistant with various UMN professors also a little bit of prostitution. Donna helped me with my bills a few times.

"When I finally asked her to get me into the business, she set up this appointment with you. She said you would be nice guy to start with, to make sure this is really something I would want to do. Being with you was wonderful, Bokuto, but it also made me realize I could never be with more than one man."

As his heart swelled with the urge to enshroud this wonderful woman, Bokuto came to a realization. He had been told he was a co-conspirator in a scenario to ensure Jessica would have a good first experience. Instead, both he and Jessica were actually the naive targets of this blind date that Donna had set up so perfectly.

Bokuto kissed Jessica softly and invited, "You're the nicest woman I've met in a long time, and I'd love to get to know you better, so let me officially and happily ask you to spend the night."

Jessica replied, "You're the nicest guy I've met in a long time," adding as she carefully watched for his reaction, "I would love to stay the night."

When he wasn't at all shocked by her admission, she gave him another kiss and continued, "And if you've had enough of a workout, I've also heard that you brew a perfect cup of coffee."


End file.
